NT
Newtype Zero, known simply as "NT" in the chats. He is an outgoing and overall friendly guy with a bit of a habit of trolling a room when he gets bored (or trying to find the carziest Youtube videos he can). One of the original users of the chat and, originally, one of the more mysterious with many people not even knowning what "NT" stood for at first. He was also one of the first five well known users and the creator of this Wiki, along with Cereal Box, who also happens to be his oldest friend in the chats. He also many other friends, including Duckie, Kururi, HomoMilk, Panda, Celty/Ivy, Middleman, Kyoko, Deet, Aruoke and more. NT is also married to Akuma Orihara and had a son with her, Elliot Reed, who has since vanished from the chats. In addition to his dealing in the chats, he often talks to members outside of the chats on Facebook, Skype or MSN and is always willing to listen to and try to help with any problems they might have. NT also acts as the main admin for the Dollars Wiki, though he is supported in his efforts to make a good information source for users by Duckie and Deet. Some users have called him a "Threat" because of an odd ability to spot imposter users based off of how they type and to be able to the gender/age range of users based off their typing habits. NT uses a unique fighting style that he believes is a fair and easy to judge any conflict that might arise in the chat room. He often ignores attacks made on him that do not conform to his way of fighting. Roleplaying Information Nagisa Tsunami, usually going his initials NT, has made himself a home in Ikebukuro recently, though it is unknown exactly when he arrived in the district, or if, perhaps, he's simply been there the entire time. His main goal seems to be fighting with and defeating Shizuo, but he has gotten involved with many other people on his path to his fight. He seems to be closest to Izaya (Izzy), duckie, Akuma, Kururi, Celty and Anri among others, though he also gets along well Celty, vmac, Middleman, Dotachin, Shinra and typically Mikado. He also admits to not having a home of his own and typically stays at the Russian Sushi Shop, where he learns to make sushi from Simon. He has shown to have studied Judo, sword fighting, and several other martial arts styles and have a strong proficency with each. He also seems to have knowledge of explosives and their uses, as well as were to place them within buildings to "cleanly" demolish them. NT and His Love Interests Originally, NT was interested only in Anri when it came to the chat. He worked to help free her from Izaya (and eventually succeeded, see below) and admitted that he wanted to teach her "how to love." At one point, he even declared that she was the only person in the chats he could give his full love to. Since that time however, he has grown much closer to Akuma and Kururi. Akuma has seemingly brought out the pervert side of NT, as the two often engage in sexual acts, some times in a private and some times in front of the whole chat room. He personally finds her to be a very fun person demon and enjoys her company immensely. At one point, while drunk both in the chat and IRL, he stated that he was happy just being with her and rejected Kururi, but (perhaps stupidly) went back and corrected himself the next night, saying that he like the two of them equally. Kururi on the other hand, NT appreciates for being not only as much of a troll as he can be, but he also finds the fact that she tries to hide her (very) obvious feelings for him behind a mask of claiming she hates him, that he's a pedo, or other excuses to be both cute and endearing. NT fully believes that Kururi is tsundere for him, which she denies usually, but in a game of Truth or Dare, she did admit to being 20% tsundere for him. She has claimed in the past (while drunk) that NT is mean to her "all the time," though offered no explanation for the statement. More recently has made several advances on Duckie, having known for a long time that she had a crush on him. This mainly came about through Akuma, Kururi and several others telling him that Duckie was really into him and encouraged him to go after her. NT became more serious in his efforts when he found out that Akuma had been sleeping with Rinzuo, who was, at the time, married to Duckie. Akuma has become very angry at this whole situation though as he doesn't want to share NT and claims to have gotten rid of all her other "toys" in an effort to be more committed to NT. After these events, Newtype has commited himself to Akuma and given up on persuing any other love interests. Roleplaying "Events" NT started making a mark for himself with roleplaying when he decided to bomb Izaya's officer after he refused to leave Anri alone. Later that night, NT would team up with Izaya to blow up the headquaters of the Yellow Scarves and force Kida to admit his feeling for Saki. NT then fought Kida, but eventually got frustrated and let Kida by. Since then, he has become a frequent participant in the Truth or Dare games that go on in the room and will do some roleplaying everynight. During one of these game, NT dared Izaya to give up his claim on Anri as a pet, which Izaya quickly refused. Later on in the game, Izaya dared NT to eat a live mouse, to which NT initially refused, claiming he had a "get out of one dare free" card with Izaya, since he had refused to give up Anri earlier. This prompted Izaya to make a deal and NT ate the mouse in exchange for Anri's freedom. On June 23, 2010 a user calling himself Ryuuken came in randomly attacked NT while in the chat. This was shortly after NT had been rejected by Anri and only added his misery when he was defeated. Later the same night, Ryuuken logged in and attacked NT again. Only this time, he gave a reply blocking his own attack for NT. Ryuuken was then quickly hit by the BANHAMMER and ejected from the room. Later that day, NT was able to find out Ryuuken's identity and believes that he will not be returning as an assiliant any time soon. If Ryuuken will become regular user remains to be seen but NT hopes to convince him to become a regular! When bored in chat, NT will typically team up with Izaya to either torment anyone in the room named Kida or just raid other users houses (typically Mikado or Kida's). This has lead NT to learning more about Kida and his habits, including the apparently love Kida has for both Mikado and Shizuo, as shown by the naked Kida kept of both of men. In addition, Kida typically manages to say at one thing a night that angers NT, causing him to drop kick Kida. One such instance lead to Kida being put in a deep coma, but NT was kind enough to drag Kida to Shinra's apartment, by his feet, and leave him lying in front of the door. After smacking Kida up a bit more, he decided to assist Izaya and "Dr." Kero in giving Mikado breast implants by knocking the boy out for them. His comments on the matter were that he was simply bored and looking for something to entertain him at the time. He did state his disapproval of Mikado getting the implants while the surgery was going on however. More recently, NT has been seeing engaging in certain public acts with Akuma though at first it was to stop her from attempting to rape Mikado in the chat. Since then, they have been seen together more but the status of their relationship is currently unknown. In other recent NT news, a raid of Shizuo' (Blueshi's) new apartment resulted in a fight breaking out between Shizuo, Kasuka, Kururi and Mizu on one side fighting Izaya and Nakura. This prompted NT to jump in to even the odds, but, after landing on Shizuo's face, ended with him fighting Nakura to allow Akuma, Kasuka and Shizuo to escape. Later that night, after having made a video with Akuma once again, he tied her up, allowing Mairu and Kururi to have their way with her until Mairu decided to stab Akuma, forcing NT and Goorman to stop Akuma's "punishment." (WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD)'''The next night, Akuma attempted to get her revenge on NT for his punishment of her by tying him to a bed and trying to tease him. But she found that NT was easily able to keep his cool and take control of the situation back. Two nights later however, NT was playing along with Kururi, despite Akuma's fury at the two, when he found himself tied up then thrown onto a bed where he was further restrained. Kururi and Akuma then proceeded to rape him with dildos, cut him open with a knife in several places and allowed A Hunter to rip off NT's arm and eat it. NT begged for Anri or Izaya to save him, but neither did. After taking it for a few minutes, he finally grew enraged and, because they were in NT WORLD, NT grew his arm back and ripped apart the bed to get free. From there he proceeded to rape Kururi with the very dildos she and Akuma had raped him with. Despite Kururi's struggles, Izaya gave NT permission to do what he wanted with his sister and NT did exactly that, sticking it to Kururi until he was satisfied. Once finished, he give her over to Akuma, saying she could do whatever she wanted with Kururi. This prompted Kururi to run out of the room. NT nows plans to hold the fact that he did Izaya's sister over Izaya's head for while, even though he knows Izaya won't care much.(END SEXUAL CONTENT)''' Since that night, NT has apologized to Kururi and has tried to act in a fairly friendly manner to her, though this often leads to Kururi ignoring him or calling him a pedo. Duckie and NT have determined however, that Kururi is 100% Tsundere for NT, which she denies. As an amendment, Kururi did admit in a game of truth or dare that she is roughly 20% tsundere for NT, a higher number then he expected. Homomilk is also under the impression there is a "love trapezoid" between NT, Anri, Izaya (CB), Kururi and Akuma, to which NT claims there isn't one and that he has made his intentions in the situation clear. More recently, NT has declared that he has an interest in Akuma and Kururi as more than friends, but has yet to make a final decision on the matter. In a conversation brought about by Duckie informing the chat she was going to make a yaoi picture of NT and HomoMilk, HomoMilk questioned why he was being shipped with NT. NT went on to correct him that "shipping" occurs when a relationship has an actual chance of happening in canon, which NT x HomoMilk does not. He continued to say that if he were to be shipped with any regulars, it would be NT x Akuma, NT x Kururi, or (with a now lesser chance) NT x Anri, with NT x Akuma seeming to have the best chance right now. Some users however, feel that NT x All 3 would be the best ending, which NT has admitted to not minding. After the events following his first drunken night in chat, during which time NT engaged in a yaoi scene with HomoMilk and indirectly declared his love for Akuma, he had thought long and hard on his situation with Akuma and Kururi and, finally decided to ask Kururi how she really felt about him. After a long conversation (mainly because of NT taking forever to decide exactly what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it), NT finally decided that he would rather be with Akuma and left the situation there. More recently, NT has found himself in a minor conflict with Keiichi (though at this point he's no longer worrying about it) and Rinzuo. Keiichi, for several reasons of which he calls Keiichi's attempt at raping Duckie "the breaking point" for the situation. Rinzuo because of his recent actions with Akuma and because of him breaking Duckie's heart. Kida Hunt On July 21, NT found out from Akuma and duckie that they had each had different Kida's attempt to rape them at one point. This threw him into a massive rage and he declared the "Kida Hunt" open, during which he plans to murder every single Kida he comes across. Celty, Panda and Deiji have each offered to aid NT in his hunt. He accepted their offer but demands the scalps of 20 Kidas from each of them as a price for participating. The hunt is continuing indefinitely. Rise of the Factions A trend NT has noticed and commented on in the past is seemingly huge explosions of different factions within the chat (mainly started with the Awkward Family and Pedo Kingdom). He has noted that he has no plans to get involved in any of these factions but will be keeping a close eye on the situation, stepping in if any kind of fighting breaks out. As far as he knows, he also has Izaya aka Cereal Box on his side in this matter as well, thought each of them declared they are on their own sides and that their objectives simply overlap in this matter. To War! On August 12, 2010, NT officially declared war on Keiichi and his Pedo Kingdom/Sleeping Forest faction after Keiichi attempted to rape duckie in response to an attack on Ichigo earlier that day by Rinzuo. NT has said that he specifically is declaring war on Keiichi but if anyone from Pedo Kingdom or Sleeping Forest gets in his way, he'll rip his way through them. NT admitted a few days later that he had completely forgotten that he declared war on Keiichi and has instead opted to ignore him chat instead of starting fights. Though no longer officially at war, Keiichi and NT have degraded to a point of throwing insults at each other and fighting upon almost every time of seeing each other. The New Road On September 7, 2010, when feeling put in a position where he would finally have to choose between Duckie, Akuma or Kururi, NT finally came to a decision. In the end, he decided the best thing to do was to not choose any of them and return to his original goals when he first came to the chat. Mainly fighting Shizuo, tormenting the few Kidas he hasn't killed, and teaming up for wacky adventures and apartment raids with various users. The Vanishing of NT and Return Of Newtype After the quickly spreading trend of Dollars members getting married, NT finally decided to stay with Akuma and even planned on marrying her. After a (much protested by other users) romp in a coat closet at Deet and Aru's wedding, NT asked Akuma if she wanted to "give the marriage thing a shot too." The wedding was originally supposed to be in October but got pushed back due to various reasons (mainly the two having no experience in planning a wedding) and was planned for November instead. At this point however, NT was busy with other things IRL. Because of this, he ended up becoming more of a ghost on Dollars and missed the replanned wedding day, much to the distress of Akuma. Eventually, Akuma left NT all together and got together with Squiggles Shizu instead. NT has had no comment on his feelings about this to the current date. After a time though, Squiggles seemed to become more of an annoiance to Akuma and she broke things off with him. Shortly afterword, her and NT started talking again, but still didn't get back together. Recently, NT has tried to increase his activity level in Dollars (BBS for now, since the main chat is down) and now goes by his full name of Newtype in the chat room. On February 1, 2011, he and Akuma finally (more or less) got back together and made their way into a BBS chat room to "celebrate" their reuniting. This caused many users to call for the AFK host to ban or stop the two and others to simply abandon the room. Newtype marked the event as "an arousing success!" Family Man Shortly after getting back together with Akuma, she gave birth to her and NT's son, Elliot Reed. Akuma was aprehensive about telling NT about their son, but when she did, NT welcomed him with open arms and the three have quickly a happy family. In a quick ceremony, and at the urging of Elliot, NT and Akuma finally got married as well and NT has since settled into and gotten used to his new life as a father and husband. He now openly denies any woman that attempts to hit on him when he logs into chat, as seen when S attempted to hit on NT but was quickly rejected by him (to her apparent disappointment). Other Information *NT has stated his age as 27 *He some times doubles as "Simon" in the chat when things get a little out of hand *As of June 17, 2010, he was named the "New Shizuo of Ikebukuro" after successfully drop kicking the entire district when the chat slowed down for a bit. *NT has, in the past, called himself the "Number One Monster of Ikebukuro." *NT also apparently keeps two "Secret ninja swords" on him at all times. It has been noted these are typically stored in the sleeves of his coat. One user has pointed out that these swords never seem to be there when NT's coat is removed or if someone else wears it though. *NT is known to go by several alternate names in the chats: Newtype, Nagisa, Classy Gai, Gai, Simon and ADMIN. He has also used the name "Ninja O.O" when spying into rooms to see what's going on. *NT has revealed that his first name is William and lives somewhere in New Jersey. He has since relocated to Philadelphia, PA. Dollars Story For some time, NT had played with the idea of creating an ongoing story based off the events of the Dollars Group Chats and had even talked to several users about it. On July 21 he posted the Prelude to the story as well as a "Meet the Cast" page which consisted of his initial ideas for the cast of the story (this list is constantly changing and growing). He will try to include as many people from the chat as possible in the story and has made personas within the story for the people he chats with most often. The story follows soon to graduate high school student Nagisa Tsunami who is on a quest to become powerful. Nagisa Tsunami- the main character of the story and, of course, based off NT. Kururi Misato- Vice-Captain of the Karate Club which Nasgisa is head of. Based off Kururi. Izaya Misato- Kururi's older brother and Nagisa's closest friend. Based off Izaya aka Cereal Box. Akane Izashi- Her role has yet to be revealed but it will be important. Based off Akuma. Hiro Mikao- A shy, game loving member of Nagisa's Karate Club. Based off HomoMilk. Shizu Jumai- A rival of Nagisa's who is head of his own Karate Club. Based off the chat's various Shizuos. Hiyori- Her role has yet to be determined and probably won't appear until the 2nd arc. Based off Duckie/ littleduckie. NT has promised to update his story with at least 1 chapter every other week. See More Info for a link to his DA page! Summary thus far: Seven years ago, Nagisa Tsunami met a man he simply knows as “The Old Man” in a small alley way after he had beaten up a gang of boys at least twice his age. The Old Man warned Nagisa that is he stayed on his current path, Nagisa would find himself alone and in constant battle then went on his way. Since that day, Nagisa has searched for the answer of what is power and what is strength. High School Days: Nagisa, in his last year of high school, finds himself bored with classes and wanting nothing more than to graduate. He quickly learns about a martial arts tournament being hosted by Imazashi Univeristy’s Martial Arts Club, a club renowned for its training and members. The winner of this tournament gets to train with the club for the summer and also gets a scholarship to the university. Nagisa immediately decided to enter it, along with his vice-captain Kururi Misato and a yet undecided third member from his club, at the urging of Hiwaru Sanosuke, the Karate Club’s advisor. Upon going out with Kururi in order to tell her about the news, Nagisa and Kururi find themselves saving another young girl from three men who belong to gang called Sleeping Forest. Nagisa made quick work of the attackers and learned that the young girl, Akane Izashi, is actually the younger sister of Sendo Izashi, the Captain of Imazashi University’s Martial Arts Club. With the most of the major players now on the field, what awaits Nagisa in this tournament? NT's Fighting Style Being a vetern of many chat rooms, NT has a unique system when it comes to settling chat room disputes that end up as fights between users. This is a system he call the "7-12-7" system. The system uses the rules of 7 words to attack an opponent, 12 words to connect said attack and 7 words to block an attack. His typical example is as follows: A successful attack NT: *rushes forward, goes low and springs up to Izaya's jaw, going for an uppercut* (a use of 7 or more words for an attack) NT: *Feels and hears the crack of Izaya's jaw as the blow connects perfectly* (a use of 12 or more words for his attack to connect before Izaya blocks) An unsuccessful attack NT: *Rushes forward, goes low and springs up to Izaya's jaw, going for an uppercut* Izaya: *Tilts his head as he sees NT move and steps out of his range* (In this case, Izaya typed a minimum of 7 words as a defense before NT could connect his attack) The winner is typically decided by whoever can land "X" ammount of successful attacks first. Simon When the chat gets out of hand, NT will typically disappear for a bit and Simon will appear in his place! Unlike NT, Simon does not like fighting and will typically try to convince users not to argue or fight by offering to make them sushi. He is almost completely passive but will step in to break up a fight and insist on everyone eatting on sushi and won't leave until they do. NT In Real Life Offline, NT is 27 years old and lives a rather busy life outside of Dollars. Working as an IT Professional and traveling quite often in job, he can be gone for days or weeks at a time. NT's main hobbies include watching movies, listening to music, playing his guitar, playing video games, reading books and comics and partying (when he has the free time). He also tends to find strange but often hilarious videos on Youtube and post them in chat. NT also likes to find anything he can to prove that Guile's Theme Goes With Anything. His favorite movie is "Lucky Number Sleven", his favorite book is "Wizard and Glass" from the Dark Tower series and his favorite bands are the Foo Fighters and the Offspring. More Information NT's Dollars Group profile page NT's MSN profile page NT's Deviant Art Page Category:Users